


【翻譯】你讓我的假屌好興奮 My Strap On Has a Boner for You

by sandykill



Series: Kink Triptych [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Like, Idiots in lust, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Running Away, just get in bed or over a desk already, lack of clear communication, merlin and eggsy realize how insane they drove everyone with their pining
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 蘿西與哈利相互周旋。





	【翻譯】你讓我的假屌好興奮 My Strap On Has a Boner for You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Strap On Has a Boner for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177488) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



 

蘿西是那種會跟隨自己的渴望並將其納入手中的女人。她在四歲時得到那隻貓，十六歲時mini cooper，十九歲時米麗森巴恩斯威爾(Millicent Barnswell)，二十四歲時金士曼。她也能得到哈利哈特。

她只需要建一條決戰清單，那從來沒失敗過。蘿西人在布拉格，還在任務當中，但她要繼續被困在旅館內四個小時。她掏出手機列了起來。

 **目標** ：哈利哈特

 **目的** ：上床，好停止思考與其上床會是什麼樣子。

 **達成的方式** ：

這裡還是空白著的。她想，或許那男人挺有趣的，他這陣子以來一直用著與先前不同的目光看著她。但他也一直在躲她。而且有時候他會叫她夫人而那令她想要摧毀他，將他拆開來看看會剩些什麼。

但不可能會是那樣的。

她們會上床，而他會表現的紳士，一切都會很好，然後再次提醒她為什麼她鮮少與男人睡。他會留下來過夜，有禮且尷尬的，在那之後他會離開，而她就不會再繼續想著他。

色誘那個老男人。

來一場美好但無聊的性愛。

向前走。

但要如何色誘他倒是個問題。

她的眼鏡響了起來，她按下接聽。「是的梅林？」

「達成你目標的方式就是你走向他跟他說我要操你哈利，現在趴到你的辦公桌上去然後說謝謝。」

蘿西眨眼。「不好意思？」她僵住了。「你能讀我的心？」因為那是梅林，她一點都不會覺得奇怪的。

「不能，我能看見你手機上的筆記，」梅林回道。「那個你盯著看了二十分鐘的筆記，就算你的目標已預計再三分鐘就要走出他們的房門。」

「我沒把眼鏡打開，」她說，呆然地快速將手機塞回口袋裡，抓起皮包衝下旅館樓梯。她在九十秒內抵達外頭。

「在執行任務中它永遠是開著的，你們這些傢伙到底為什麼會不知道？」梅林搖搖頭。「老天，你是蘭斯洛特，你是我們最有才能的探員之一。你的目標來了，晚點再想操哈利的事。」

「收到，」蘿西回答。她跟隨著目標幾個小時直到她找到機會對他下毒。她滿意地點了點頭後前往撤離點。在飛機上她敲下眼鏡側邊：「梅林？」

「嗯？」

「我不能直接說我想操你，趴下。」

「你可以，但你不會，然後讓我的人生更加艱難。」梅林嘆氣。「我想我懂為什麼現在員工們會討厭我跟伊格西了。」

「沒人有辦法討厭你們兩個，」她不同意道。

「哼嗯，」梅林只是這麼回答。「哈利很容易勾引的小姑娘，不需要計劃，不需要龐大的計謀，只要上前去問他要不要來一炮。」

蘿西回想著她所認識的那名完美自持的男人，想像著自己如果那麼做。他會沈默以對最後以超級尷尬收場。「不，那只是你想對他做過的某件事的復仇。那行不通的。他是生於認為應該是由他們來對女人出手的年代，所以我會讓我自己看起來是有機會的，嫵媚且具有女人味，直到他接收到那訊號。」

「別，」梅林哀求道：「我發誓蘭斯洛特，就直接帶著一根假屌走進他辦公室跟他說你想要把那玩意塞進他屁股裡直到他開口乞求允許射精。」

蘿西大笑。「拜託梅林，說得好像哈利會願意讓我戴著假屌操他咧。」她繼續笑著。「都會是燭光與傳教士體位。」

「你要看看他上床的影片嗎？」梅林爭辯。

「任務中的性愛不算數，你明明就知道。不了，我會搧搧我的睫毛，塗上大膽一些的唇膏，讓他覺得他是名偉大的征服者然後來一發後謝謝你夫人(wham bam thank you ma’am)*，」她說。

「 **他想要叫你夫人！** 」梅林大吼。「媽的，檔案部的人會需要聽完這些然後我會讓他們當中一人在我或哈利的辦公室哭出來。操他的，我要把這份錄音消除。」梅林離線了。

剩下的飛行時間裡蘿西填寫著她的任務報告。她想要把文件都完成好去找安德魯。如果她就那麼直接穿著洋裝或裙子在大宅裡出沒絕對很奇怪，但幾件更女性化剪裁的西裝會有幫助的。

  
*******************************************

  
哈利很煩惱。他走向梅林辦公室，留意著走廊四周預防蘿西突然出現，就像她這個禮拜以來一直在做的。他敲門後等著。「如果你正在操伊格西，請你快點，這事很重要，」哈利厲聲說。

梅林打開門。「哈利我們不在我辦公室裡做的。會在樓上的寢室，但不會在我的辦公室。太多監視器材了。」

「啊，嗯，我需要你的幫忙。我相信蘭斯洛特有些問題。」

梅林看了他一眼。「蘿西，還是蘭斯洛特？」

「蘭斯洛特，」哈利堅定地回道。梅林擺了下手後兩人走進辦公室坐下。「恐怕在她的上一次任務或那任務之後的什麼時候，她被策反了。」

梅林愣住了。「那是項嚴重的指控，亞瑟。」

「梅林，有哪裡不對勁，」哈利回答。他感到悲痛，但這是個嚴峻的問題。「蘭斯洛特的行為舉止與裝扮都改變了。」

「伊格西沒有回報任何關於她的改變，他們倆花最多的時間待在一塊的。」梅林開始把大宅各處的影像調出。「她的訓練時間也照常。」

「看看她的運動服，」哈利說。「原本都是白色背心，現在卻是看起來超難套進去的運動內衣。他是如何不卡在那些帶子裡的？」哈利指著。「瑜珈褲，而不是運動褲。」梅林調出最近一次的會議影像。「她的上衣不一樣，還有她的唇膏，」哈利說。「看看她的坐姿。」

梅林想到了這一切是怎麼一回事，他的心好累。「她沒有被策反，哈利，」他說。

「她的聲音變了，」哈利堅持。「她聽起來就像穿了件馬甲或什麼的，還不停地微笑。這不對勁，很顯然她被洗腦了。」哈利開始來回踱步。「我們需要讓她回來，梅林。我不想殺她。」

「哈利，她是在跟你調情，」梅林說。他摘下眼鏡捏了捏鼻樑。「她想要你。」

「想要我的什麼？」哈利問。「金士曼的秘密？取代權力？想吃了我？」

「更想你吃她*，」梅林說。「約會。性愛。她想要睡你。」

哈利停下腳步重新坐了下來。「啥？」

「人們還覺得你能言善辯咧，」梅林喃喃自語。「操、幹、睡、約炮、肏、做愛、敦倫－」

「愛神在上，求你快閉嘴，」哈利說。「讓我緩緩。」

「沒問題，長官，」梅林說完後回到自己的工作上，知道那有可能是三十秒到一個月之間的任何一個數字。他為了接下來的幾份任務做了些分析，跟伊格西傳簡訊，最後無所事事地玩起了創世神，當他聽見身後傳來聲響時，兩個小時，還不算太糟。「結論？」

「我們確定那不是洗腦，」哈利說。

「根據我跟她有過的一段對話，那不是洗腦。腦損傷還比較有可能，但不是被策反，」梅林向他保證道。

「我是很好的性愛對象好嗎，」哈利說，一臉受到冒犯。

「我怎麼會知道？」

「你看我看夠多了，」哈利回道。「我挺擅長的。」

「你有八年沒出蜜罐任務了，而我確切來說沒看過你的私生活，」梅林說。「除非你想要此時此地給我一場演示，否則我真的不知道你床技如何。」

哈利與梅林瞪著對方，說出了八百萬個從沒說出口過的字。「為什麼對此她的表現舉止那麼怪異？」

「我覺得她相信這是唯一能引誘你的辦法，」梅林說。

「我不懂，」半晌過後哈利承認。「為什麼她不約我出去？她又不膽小。」

「問她啊？」梅林說。「她很明顯地在試著得到你的注意。該是時候讓她得手了。去問她。」

哈利想了想。「不，顯然她心目中有場遊戲，我會讓她盡興的。」

「別，」梅林哀求。「不管你要什麼我都給你，就直接走到她面前跪到地上叫她夫人。」

「不，不行，我已經知道該怎麼做了，」哈利說完站了起來。「謝謝，一如往常地給予指引。與伊格西做愛沒完全讓你腦子腐爛掉。」

「這將會是金士曼歷代以來最糟糕的事件，」梅林恐懼地瞪大了眼。

「我看過七十年代的西裝，我覺得我們會很好的，」哈利回道。「伊格西快從櫃子裡出來！」

「不要，還光溜溜的，」伊格西喊了回來。「然後我同意梅林說的。」

「再見，紳士們，」哈利說完後離開了。

  
**********************************

  
蘿西覺得哈利的事或許有進展了，他越來越常看著她，注視中有著更加柔軟的笑容，而他們絕對比以往更頻繁地觸碰彼此－意思是他們就是在觸碰彼此，在這之前他們從沒真的這麼做過。他們的簡報地點移到了沙發上，而在讀報告時她全力以赴地觸摸他膝蓋，確保自己的胸部壓在他的手臂上。她甚至天殺的把玩著自己的頭髮。他露出了那些表情於是她等著，但他沒有開口約她。或許是因為她們仍是在談公事。

「喝茶嗎？」當會議結束後他問，她在內心開心大吼。再來他就會約她吃晚餐了。但下一秒蘿西驚恐地意識到在她們倆上床前還必須要先經過幾次約會。那個受人敬重的紳士哈利哈特絕不可能在第一次約會就直接把人睡了。

為她性生活缺乏的未來喊一聲幹。

她認真考慮著放棄這個，哈利當然非常棒，但為了可能只是一場中下等的性愛實在不太值得然後他的頭髮落到了前額她幫他撥開而他蹭進了她的手，非常地短暫又輕微但那真正存在，蘿西想要親吻他。但她知道他會覺得這舉動太過大膽。「抱歉，亞瑟。」

「請您，夫人，叫我哈利就好，在非工作時間的時候。」

蘿西為對方稱呼自己夫人的方式眨了眨眼。那麼輕柔，幾乎是切盼渴望，令她想要對他下達命令。但他只是表現得有禮。那不代表任何事。「哈利，」她說，而他露出了開心的笑容。「我可以問你一個問題嗎？」

「當然可以，」他往後坐了一些。「想問什麼都行。」

「你覺得伊格西與梅林的私人關係有讓他們的工作產生什麼問題嗎？」

「有，超大的問題，」哈利回答。「檔案部門鄙視他們，拒絕紀錄他們的任何對話。那個任務落到了我和我抽屜裡的潤滑液之上。但如果你是說任務本身？沒有，他們很專業。」

「潤滑液？哈利？」

「伊格西針對梅林的嗓音癖好有著.....別出心裁的創意。聽著那些很難沒有反應。」

「他們知道嗎？這樣不會很尷尬？」蘿西咬住嘴唇，想知道如果開口說她也想聽的話會顯得多不道德。

「梅林是我潤滑液的供應來源，」哈利回道。

「噢，」她戳著自己褲子上的皺褶。

「跟伊格西徵求同意，我就能分享一些片段，」哈利保證。「那很值得一聽。」

「我會的，」她說。「真的很有創意？」

「非常，」他發誓。「我也能問你一個問題嗎？」

來了，蘿西暗想。「當然了，哈利。」她的上身往前探了一些，微微地仰起臉，希望自己有抓到那個屏住呼吸滿臉希望的天真少女般的角度。

「你覺得我們是不是應該把障礙訓練場地做更大的更動？我擔心大家開始覺得無聊了。」

蘿西眨了眨眼。「你認真？」她問。

「不然我應該問什麼？」他回答。他朝她露出純良的笑容。「我猜我能問你最喜歡哪支隊伍。」

「你在玩什麼花招？」她看著他。

「你在玩什麼花招？」他反問。「因為你正在玩些什麼花招。」

她僵住了。「我不知道你在說什麼。」

「你知道。你的花招足夠多到讓我問梅林你是不是被策反了，」哈利的表情變得嚴肅，有那麼瞬間蘿西擔心起自己安危。這個辦公室太容易令人忘記他有多麽強壯且訓練精良。「他向我保證你沒有。但你想要某些東西。」哈利往她靠近了一些。「我願意讓你領舞，跟隨著你的動作，因為那是你想要的某種遊戲，但接著你決定要讓你自己看起來平淡無趣，我受夠了。」

「受夠了？」

「我已攤牌，蘿西，該你秀出底牌了？」哈利抵著她脖子說出每一個字，她打著顫。

「沒有什麼底牌，」她低聲回道。「除非你想要有什麼底牌？」約我出去！她在內心尖叫著，這樣我們就能別再為這事煩惱了。

但他只是向後退開，一臉困惑地看著她。「蘿西，秀出你的底牌，」他說。

聽著他幾乎透露出絕望的語氣感覺實在很奇怪。如果他感到那麼絕望，為什麼不直接約她？「做你該做的，」她說。她想知道為什麼他看起來如此失望。「哈利？就做你要做的。」

「我正在努力，」他說。

她一定是漏掉了什麼，但他的電話響起，而當他接起電話時那顯然是關於工作的事，於是她溜出了他的辦公室。在走回自己辦公室的路上她遇見了帕西佛。「嗨嗨，」她說。

「抱歉親愛的，在你看起來這副模樣時我不想跟你打招呼，」他朝她的服裝比了比。「好......女孩子氣。」

「你總是買洋裝給我耶，」她困惑地說。

「是啊，那些適合你的，」他說。「淡粉紅色的唇膏什麼時候適合你了？為什麼你表現得如此柔軟，當你明明就是荊棘而不是玫瑰？」

「因為哈利會想要跟一位甜美的女士約會，」她高聲回道。

「不，哈利會想要跟你約會，」他反駁。「別再扮演跟假裝了。」他搖搖頭。「這模樣？這一切？這不是讓他瘋狂了好幾個月的理由。而是你。」

「什麼意思？」她有些茫然。

「你比現在這個樣子更好，」他只這麼說，往原本的方向重新邁開腳步。「而我已超過我的意願參與了太多你的性生活了。」

「如果我有性生活的話這就不是個問題了！」她往他的背影大喊。那裡有至少三人聽見她朝自己的教父大喊大叫。她需要去謀殺一顆沙包。

  
*******************************************

  
蘿西受夠了。她結論這其實不是因為哈利，只是太久沒操男孩而對此犯飢渴了。她換上短裙與高跟鞋上夜店去。她在NLP訓練裡表現得不怎麼樣，但這不需要技巧，這只需要一名足夠好看的男孩子。她藏進角落掃視人群，看見了幾個可行的目標，她決定先進舞池活動活動。蘿西喜愛跳舞。她猜哈利一定很擅長跳舞。

不，她今晚不想哈利。

蠢蛋。

操。

別再想哈利。

這是個愚蠢的驗證計畫。

她無視了腦袋裡那個叫她傻子的小小角落。

那聽起來可疑地就像是伊格西、梅林與帕西佛的合唱。第一個釣上的傢伙不怎麼算是她想要找的類型，於是她往人群裡更加深去。那裡頭有著幾位好看的男人，她選了一位應該能行的。蘿西朝他微笑後走向吧檯，幾分鐘過後她手裡有著杯酒，那男人已上勾。在跳了更多的舞與幾杯酒以後，他靠向她問想不想換個更安靜點的地方，她回以笑容然後說到她那。

他跟著她，在上了金士曼的車時有些不知所措，但司機一直保持沈默直到他們下車。「確保別把他叫成哈利，蘭斯洛特，不然會有點尷尬的，」他說。

「謝謝，你可以回去了，」蘿西說。她帶那男人上到她公寓，兩人進門的瞬間他就吻了上來，蘿西投入到那個吻中。他既年輕身材又好，還有著不賴的吻技。

「你真美，」他說，她領著他進到臥室。他們脫掉衣服摔進她的床裡，他做了所有正確的事，親吻她，溫柔地觸碰她的胸部，完全的紳士，就像她預期哈利會做的那樣。他在撫摸她的皺褶時說著甜蜜的話語，她伸手從床頭櫃裡拿出潤滑，因為這傢伙技術不錯但仍沒能讓她濕，不過他也沒因此畏縮，這很好，最後蘿西推著讓他躺下，擼動他的陰莖，將保險套套上後跨到他身上。她搖動著臀坐下，在他的雙手覆上她的腰臀時嘆息。他以為那是滿足的嘆息，而不是因為這紳士的一切而引發的無聊。蘿西發出更多的呻吟，然後在開始感覺這還算不錯時那傢伙顯然高潮了。好吧，她能在他離開後搞定自己的。只是他真的是個不錯的人，在退出並將套子扔掉後他的確知道她還沒高潮，並用手指讓她到了。

那還算不錯。

「謝謝，」結束後她說。她等著他說些無意義的話收拾衣物離開，但他只是挨著她躺了下來。

「明天早上我帶你去吃早餐，」他保證道。然後立刻睡著了。

那還算......好吧。

她快速地洗個澡，掙扎著是要把他叫醒然後讓他滾蛋，還是要殺了他然後找地方棄屍。選擇，選擇。她拍了張照後傳給伊格西，先再三確認過是伊格西後傳給伊格西。

 _我該怎麼做？_ 她丟出訊息。

 _ **為什麼不是哈利？**_ 伊格西回傳訊息。

_因為。_

_**呃，在忙。你的床伴你自己處理，我在處理我的。** _

真是有幫助啊，她想。突然間她感覺筋疲力盡，媽的她才不會被自己睡的對象嚇跑。蘿西爬進床裡，感謝她不相信的上帝那傢伙不是個愛抱抱的類型，最後終於睡著了。

她們倆同時被一聲咳嗽喚醒。蘿西打開床頭檯燈，探向藏在桌子底下的刀子。

「你他媽是誰？」她身旁的男人問。她意識到自己已經忘了他的名字，如果她有記住過的話。「你是她爸嗎？因為這太詭異了老兄。出去。」他試圖讓自己的聲音聽起來勇敢些，蘿西覺得那幾乎顯得可愛了。她的雙眼沒從哈利身上移開。

哈利站了起來，脫下西裝外套後那對槍套清晰可見。

「我操，」那男人想都沒想地磕碰著摔下床，連衣服都沒拿齊地衝出房間逃離了公寓。

哈利與蘿西依舊看著彼此。

哈利慢慢地解下槍套，將它們放到椅子上。他提起褲子跪到地上，然後操他的爬了兩公尺來到她的床邊後直起上身，何等完美的姿態，雙臂背在他的後背上。「夫人，」他輕聲說。

蘿西光看著就濕了，比幾個小時前那傢伙做過的任何事都讓她更濕。然後她意識到了完全沒注意到這一切的自己搞砸的有多糟糕。「噢，」她低語，移到床邊讓雙腿垂在床側，她傾身伸手抬起他的臉。「哈利，」她悄聲說。

「是的夫人？」他問。

「您跪著呢，吾王，」她說。

「是的夫人，」他說。「自從你告訴我你喜歡什麼後，我就一直為你下跪了。」他抬眼注視著她。「我想要你。」

「我也想要你。」

「我想要 _你_ ，」哈利強調。「我已攤牌。」

蘿西都懂了。「梅林是對的。」

「拜託永遠別告訴他他是對的，」哈利哀求。

「我會保守這個秘密的，」蘿西向他保證。「哈利，我想要讓你趴下從背後操你直到你乞求允許射精。」

「那聽起來很棒，夫人，」哈利說。

「明天，」蘿西說。「現在我想要把床單換了睡點覺。如果你想要的話你可以留下？」

哈利伸手將她的頭拉下給予一記深吻。「我想要，」他在兩人分開來時說。

「我想要，」蘿西回應。她站到地上後也扶著他讓他站起來。「我要再去沖一次澡，幫我換床單？」

「沒問題，夫人，」她打了個顫，就像幾乎每一次他那麼說時一樣。她意識到自己全裸著而他衣冠楚楚。

蘿西真心喜歡這樣。

留下什麼等明天探索。

「乖孩子，」她說完後走進浴室。明天會比她原先預期的要有趣很多。

  
－END－

  
*快速的一發性愛後離開  
*More you eat her: 舔陰的雙關


End file.
